Last Man Standing
by Spazz13
Summary: It's like the last man standing articles in Anime Invasion.
1. page one

With his newfound ability, Naraku sent Inuyasha and company to an alternate earth in hopes of getting rid of them for good. "Where are we?" Kagome says looking around the wasteland they landed in. Inuyahsa sniffs the air and growls, "I smell something. It's not a demon, but whatever it is, it's evil." Yasha leaps atop a hill side to see a group of people fighting a green monster. Miroku follows him and also looks around. "Where do you think we are Inuyasha? And how did Naraku gain such an ability to send us here?" Inuyasha's eyes narrow as he answers, "I have no damn clue, but if he sent us here, he had a reason."   
  
Just as he said that a little blue monster flew into Miroku, knocking him across the dirt field into a cliff wall. "Miroku!!" Sango cries running to him. The little monster then jumps up and punches her in the gut making her pass out. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" Screamed Inuyasha as he tore the monster to pieces. "Kagome, take care of them! I'm going to kill the rest of them!" With that Inuyasha leapt down to the green monster and kneed it in the back of the neck, knocking it about 50 feet away.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and saw four blonde guys, another green guy, and three humans. He then looks over at them and draws Tetsaiga. "Are you guys with that monster!?" The short bald one answers, "N-no, we're trying to kill him." "Well, well. It seems that we have another guest." Inuyasha turns and sneers, "Your little blue guy hurt my friends. He's dead now." The monster chuckles and replies, "Well done my friend. Oh, so sorry, how rude of me not to introduce ourselves. I am the greatest fighter in the universe, Cell. These are Son Goku, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Tienshinhan, and Yamcha. Oh, and the short bald one is Krillin. They are all trying to kill me. So far they have failed, would you like a try at it?"  
  
Inuyasha grips his sword and attacks Cell with full force. "I'll slice you to pieces ya big green bastard!!" Cell ducks the sword slash and punches Inuyasha in the midsection making him fly high into the air. Cell follows in hot pursuit only to be met with a knee in the face. As Cell falls back, Yasha grabs his ankles and pulls him forward to slam him in the face with the butt of Tetsaiga. Cell falls to the earth with tremendous force hitting the ground hard. 


	2. page two

Inuyasha lands on his feet smirking. "Is that all ya got Cell?" Cell rises out of the smoking crater bloody and quite pissed. He then sends a chi blast to his arrogant opponent for it only to be dodged. This infuriates Cell to the brink of him to expand his body mass to grotesque proportions. He lunges at Inuyasha and swings for his head. Inuyasha catches his fist and elbows his arm, shattering it completely. "Aurgaruahhhhaaa!!!!" Cell screams at the top of his lungs. The Z Warriors are amazed at this awesome feat that they could not even achieve.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku…" Kagome says as she runs to Inuyasha. Yasha turns in fright and screams, "Kagome!! Get out of here!!" But it's too late. Cell sees an opportunity and seizes it. "You will not beat me, damn you!!" Cell sends a chi blast straight at Kagome. "NOOOO!!!" The beam goes right through Kagome, killing her instantly. Cell laughs at this scene of horror. Inuyasha runs to her and catches her before she can hit the ground. He holds her tight, blood covering him. Her blood. He takes her body to a safe place atop a hill and gently lays her down. He then does something no one has ever seen him do; he cries. Tears fill his eyes as he softly says, "Kagome. It's my fault. I wasn't there for you. Why? Why did this happen to you? I.. I never got a chance to tell you how I feel. Kagome, I love you."  
  
Inuyasha stands up and looks at his hands. They're covered in Kagome's blood. He then turns and looks at Cell with hate in his eyes. "You bastard. I will tear you apart." he says as he leaps down to him. Cell smiles. "How touching. Did I kill her? Too bad. But soon you will join her." Inuyasha's eyes turn red as he draws Tetsaiga. "You will die…Slowly." he says in a demonic voice as he impales Cell's chest with his sword. Cell looks down and sees the last thing he ever will. Yasha slits Cell's neck and rips out his voice box. He tries to scream, but can't. Inuyasha then slices Cell into many pieces and uses the Wind Scar to destroy what was left of him.  
  
After it was done, Inuyasha falls face first and cries. Goku walks to him cautiously and says, "Uh, Mr. Inuyasha, I know what it's like to loose someone, but there is a way to bring her back." Inuyasha jumps up. "Tell me! Please!" And with that the Z Warriors gather all 7 Dragon Balls at Capsule Corp. the dragon is called forth and asked to restore all the people killed by Cell back to life. Inuyasha clenches Kagome's body as she is restore with life. 


	3. page three

Her eyes open slowly to see Inuyasha. "Inu…Yasha?" she tears up and hugs him tightly. "I thought I would never see you again." Kagome says crying. "It's ok. I'm here." Inuyasha says tearing up. They all thank the Z Warriors for their help. They then wish for Inuyasha and the others back to their earth. They all wave goodbye as they disappear. They arrive back to find Naraku gone. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and hugs him again. "You do love me. I heard you in Heaven." Yasha blushes and replies, "Uh, I was caught up in the moment. I LIKE you. Not the other 'L' word." Kagome starts to chase him around the forest hitting and screaming at him. "Then why would you say it?! You DO love me!!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Killala all sigh and continue down the forest road.  
  
Fin 


End file.
